The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
When users withdraw savings in automated teller machines (ATMs) or pay for goods using credit cards in shops, the users are normally asked to input, for example, 4-digit personal identification numbers. However, when personal identification numbers are input in public places, there is typically a risk of the personal identification numbers being viewed by others.
Also, in so-called Internet banking services or online shopping services using the Internet, users are sometimes asked to input personal identification numbers. There is a risk of other malicious persons becoming aware of the personal identification numbers in these cases as well, for example, when trajectories of mouse cursors are tracked by the malicious persons.
Accordingly, a technology for reducing a risk of a personal identification number being revealed due to the trajectory of a mouse cursor is disclosed in, for example, CursorCamouflage: Multiple Dummy Cursors as A Defense against Shoulder Surfing (http://www.designinterface.jp/publications/001/CursorCamo_2012asia.pdf). The technology for displaying a plurality of dummy mouse cursors in addition to a genuine mouse cursor to prevent a personal identification number from being revealed to others due to the trajectory of the mouse cursor is disclosed in CursorCamouflage: Multiple Dummy Cursors as A Defense against Shoulder Surfing (http://www.designinterface.jp/publications/001/CursorCamo_2012asia.pdf).